On the Run
by Autobot00001
Summary: Serenity has just lost her mother and has moved in with Joey and his father. She meets a nice boy at school who will do anything to make sure she's safe. But two years after the death of her brother in a car accident, Serenity must now choose between running away with her boyfriend and living, or staying and being at the mercy of her ruthless stepfather. SerenityXOC (Angelshipping)
1. Heaven and Hell in One

**On the Run**

**Chapter 1: Heaven and Hell in One**

Serenity stepped off of the train. She had just arrived in Domino City, California. Her mother, Lynn, had recently passed away, and Serenity was going to live with her older half-brother, Joey, and his father, Jordan.

Serenity and Joey's mother had her son with his father at a very young age, and she never really liked either of them. Serenity was conceived during one of her mother's affairs with another man. Joey and Serenity were shocked to learn about this, but they still loved each other. Joey would protect Serenity from his father while their mother was out of the house. Soon afterwards, their mother divorced her husband and took Serenity with her, leaving Joey to fend for himself against his now-alcoholic father.

Serenity had an eye illness ever since birth that would eventually have to her becoming blind, but Joey won a three million dollar prize at the Duelist Kingdom Duel Monsters tournament. The money was used to pay for Serenity's eye operation. Soon after the eye operation, Mrs. Wheeler contracted Aids from another one night stand, and died six months later. Joey offered Serenity to let her stay with him and his father, and protect her from him while living with them. Serenity reluctantly agreed and moved back to Domino City.

Serenity looked around the train station for Joey, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. She then heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Serenity!" She looked to see that it was Joey. Serenity burst into tears and ran towards her brother. The two siblings embraced. Serenity couldn't believe it. She and her beloved brother were finally reunited after all these years.

"It's okay, sis," Joey said to his sister, "I'm here."

"I've missed you," Serenity sobbed, "so much."

"I know," Joey said, "Me too. Now let's get you home."

The Wheeler siblings broke away from each other and walked out of the train station and towards Joey's car. A half hour later, they arrived at Joey and Jordan's house. They got out of the car and walked through the front door. Jordan was waiting there for them.

"Where the Hell have you been, boy?!" Jordan snapped at his son, "And why is that girl here when I told you she couldn't stay here?!"

Jordan was drunk so he couldn't remember telling Joey that Serenity could stay with them.

"Pops, you did say she could stay with us!" Joey said, "Remember?!"

"Mmm, I guess she can stay," Jordan said, "Just stay away from me, girl! I don't want you reminding me of what could have been mine!"

Serenity nodded and went to the room she used to have as a little girl. It was almost the same as when she last lived there. The only difference was the bed.

"When I heard you were staying with us, I went out and got you a new bed," Joey said, "Hope you like it."

"Thanks, big brother," Serenity said. She set her suitcase on the floor and laid down on the bed. Joey went left the room and closed the door behind him.

Serenity looked up at the ceiling and imagined what her first day at Domino High School was going to be like. Joey had told her that all his other friends had graduated and went off to college, including Joey's best friend Tristan, who Serenity had a little bit of a crush on. This time, however, she would have to make new friends, which was hard because she was so shy. She was alone, having no one to depend on but Joey.

* * *

The next day, Serenity went to school. Domino High School had removed the school uniform rule but was still enforcing a dress code. The teacher introduced Serenity to the rest of the class.

"Everyone," the teacher said, "This is Serenity. She's new to our school, and I want you all to treat her the way you would want to be treated."

A boy with short golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes in the back row looked up and saw Serenity. He noticed something about her. He could tell that she was going through a rough time. The boy's name was Markus Maack, and for some reason, he wanted to make sure that Serenity was safe.

**Chapter 1: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 2: New Friends.**

* * *

Me: Well, this is my first take on the character Serenity from Yu-Gi-Oh!. This story is going to soon intertwine with my story line for Transformers Prime: Armored Adventures, but we won't get to that until later. I would also like to give credit to **white pedal **for letting me use the first names for Mr and Mrs Wheeler. I don't own any characters except for my OC's. Please read and review, and for the love of God, do the same for my other stories.


	2. New Friends

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

Serenity walked down the hallway to her locker. She was putting in the combination when something happened. An obnoxious boy stopped by and started harassing her.

"Hey, new girl," he said, "What'cha got in the backpack?"

The boy grabbed Serenity's backpack and began a tug-of-war with her.

"Let go of my backpack!" Serenity demanded, "It's not yours!"

They heard a raised voice from behind the boy.

"You heard the lady!" the voice said.

They looked to see that it was Markus.

"She said let go of the backpack, Drew," Markus continued.

"Okay," the boy named Drew said as he let go of the backpack, sending Serenity to the floor. Drew laughed as Serenity started to cry. Markus on the other hand was furious.

"Alright, that's it!" Markus shouted as he grabbed Drew by the shirt collar and pinned him to the locker.

Markus was getting ready to punch Drew, but something held him back. He knew that if he punched Drew in front of Serenity, she might never trust him. He let go of Drew, who slid down the locker to the floor.

"You might think that showing mercy is a sign of weakness," Markus said, "but it's actually a sign of strength. So I'm gonna let you go, but if I ever catch you harassing this girl or anyone else ever again, I will NOT hold back next time!"

Drew stood up and ran off. Markus then directed his attention towards Serenity. He kneeled down and started to talk to her softly.

"You okay, Serenity?" Markus asked.

"Yeah," Serenity said, "But how do you know my name?"

"I was in your first-hour class," Markus explained, "My name's Markus, Markus Maack."

Serenity giggled a little.

"I didn't know your first and middle name were the same," she joked.

"They're not," Markus said with a little laugh, "My middle name is actually Chancellor."

"That's a cool name," Serenity said, "My middle name's Elizabeth, and my last name's Wheeler, just so you know."

"Serenity Elizabeth Wheeler," Markus said, "I think that's a beautiful name."

"Thanks," Serenity said with a giggle.

Markus helped Serenity to her feet. She then put her backpack in her locker and walked down the hall with Markus to the cafeteria.

"So, how long have you lived in Domino?" Markus asked.

"I just moved here yesterday," Serenity explained, "I used to live here when I was little, but I moved away after my mother divorced her husband. My older brother and I are actually half-siblings because my mother had me during an affair with another man."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Markus said, "So why'd you move back?"

"My brother's letting me stay with him and his father," Serenity said, "because our mother died of Aids a week ago."

"Oh," Markus said, "I am so sorry, Serenity."

"It's okay," Serenity said, "She never really liked my brother, and because of that I never really liked her."

"You must really love your brother," Markus said, "What's his name?"

"Joey," Serenity said. Markus's eyes went wide.

"You don't mean Joey Wheeler," Markus said, "The famous duelist who came second in the Duelist Kingdom Duel Monsters tournament two years ago! You're his sister?!"

"Yes, yes I am," Serenity said with pride.

"Wow," Markus said, "Could you get me his autograph?"

"Sure," Serenity said, "So what are your parents like?"

Markus hung his head. Serenity knew something was wrong.

"My parents are dead," he said glumly.

"I'm so sorry," Serenity said, "what happened?"

"They were flying home from their second honeymoon a year ago" Markus explained, "The plane crashed."

"You must have taken it pretty hard," Serenity said.

"I did," Markus said, "If you have ever lost someone very important to you, then you already know how it feels. And if you haven't, you cannot possibly imagine it."

"I'm sorry," Serenity said.

"It's okay," Markus said, "But I do feel like it was my fault."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"I suggested the vacation they went on for their second honeymoon," Markus explained, "If I hadn't then they would still be alive! It's all my fault!"

Serenity stopped in the middle of the hallway and hugged Markus closely. Tears began to run down from his eyes. They stood there for a minute until a teacher broke them up. They continued walking to the cafeteria.

"Sorry about the hug, Markus," Serenity apologized.

"It's okay," Markus said, "I needed it."

Serenity and Markus got into the lunch line and got their lunches.

"What happened to your parents was not your fault, Markus," Serenity said.

"I know," Markus said, "but even after a year, I still feel otherwise, but I do have a new family to support me."

"Markus!" a voice from across the lunchroom said.

Markus looked to see his two friends at a table. He and Serenity walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Markus said to a large muscular guy with short hair and glasses and a girl with orange-ish red hair and freckles, "This is Serenity, She's new here. Serenity, these are my friends, Josh, and his girlfriend, Chelsea. Their my new family I was talking about."

"Hey," Josh said, "S'up?"

"Hi," Chelsea said.

"Can she sit with us?" Markus asked.

"It's fine with me," Chelsea said, "What about you, Josh?"

"Sure," Josh said, "The more the merrier."

Markus and Serenity sat at the table ate lunch and talked with Markus's "family". Serenity couldn't believe her luck. She already made new friends. And on her first day too.

**Chapter 2: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 3: The Accident.**

* * *

Me: Well, here's the new chapter. I would like to thank **white pedal** again for letting me use the middle name she had for Serenity in her story "Stop". The next chapter gets more intense. Sorry about the line used in Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events if you recognize it. I've just always liked that movie and those books. Only the OC's belong to me. Please read and review.


	3. The Accident

**Chapter 3: The Accident**

Serenity's new life in Domino was getting a little better now that she had friends. Every day, she would hang out with Markus and his friends, but she would always tell Joey first, and he would make up an excuse for his father. Jordan was always suspicious, but he didn't care as long as he didn't have to see Serenity.

When they weren't at the movies, the mall, the arcade, or at school, Serenity, Markus, and their friends were back at Markus's place. Since both of his parents were dead and no one in his family wanted to disrespect his wish of graduating with his friends in the city where he was born, Markus had his own apartment that was paid for by his grandparents. He also had his dad's Aztek that was given to him when got his license.

Serenity and Markus were also beginning to grow closer to each other. After two months of hanging out with him, Josh, and Chelsea, Serenity and Markus became boyfriend and girlfriend. Joey also began to hang out with them, just to supervise them in case Markus tried to pull any moves on his sister. Markus was okay with this because, since he had no family, he himself came to see Joey as a big brother.

Even though he and Serenity were a couple, Markus was still afraid to tell her that he loved her, just in case it scared her off, but one tragedy was going to change all of that.

Joey was driving home with Serenity in the passenger's seat. They had just left the movie theater after seeing the movie Prometheus.

"So," Joey said, "What did you think?"

"About the movie?" Serenity said, "I liked it. A few plot holes, but it was still a good movie."

"No," Joey said, "I meant when Markus kissed you on the cheek."

"Oh, that," Serenity said in embarrassment, "I…I thought it was sweet."

"Sweet huh?" Joey snickered, "I think you and Markus make a cute couple. You guys haven't…you know…done it yet, have you?"

"No Joey," Serenity said, "We haven't. Why?"

"Because you know what happened to our mom and my dad when they were your age," Joey said, "I don't want that happening to you too."

"Don't worry, Joey," Serenity said, "Markus and I have only kissed on the cheeks. He hasn't even told me he loves me yet."

"I think he does love you," Joey said as he came to a red light, "He's probably afraid of losing you."

"You think so?" Serenity asked

"I do," Joey said.

The light changed green and Joey began to drive through the intersection.

"Just be careful, Okay sis'," Joey said.

"Okay," Serenity said. Another car was running the red light and Serenity noticed it. "JOEY LOOK OUT!"

But before Joey could do anything, the other car hit them with great force. As Joey's car hit the guardrails, Serenity hit her head and blacked out.

When Serenity regained consciousness, she found herself in a hospital bed. A nurse walked in.

"Serenity Wheeler?" the nurse asked.

"Yes?" Serenity said, "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident," the nurse said, "You're lucky to be alive. You got a few cuts and a bump on the head, but nothing too serious."

"What about my brother?" Serenity asked. The nurse hung her head. "Where is he?!"

"I'm very sorry, sweety," The nurse said.

"WHERE'S JOEY?!" Serenity demanded.

"He didn't make it," The nurse said. Serenity closed her eyes and tears began to run down from them.

"No," Serenity said in despair.

"I'm not sure if this'll cheer you up," the nurse said, "but would you like a visitor?"

"No thank you," Serenity said sobbing.

"Are you sure?" the nurse said, "because there's a young man about your age out in the hallway who's been begging to see you for the past two hours."

"What?!" Serenity said as she realized who it was, "Yes! Please let him in!"

The nurse walked over to the door.

"You can come in now," she said.

Serenity's suspicions were right as Markus walked into her hospital room.

"Serenity!" Markus said.

"Markus!" Serenity said.

"Oh, thank God!" Markus said as he rushed over to Serenity and hugged her closely, but gently, "When I heard you were in a car accident, I was so worried. And I am so very sorry about Joey."

"Thank you, Markus," Serenity said, "but now that he's gone, what am I gonna do?"

"I'll take care of you," Markus said.

"I'm afraid that's not your decision, boy," said a voice from behind them. Markus and Serenity looked to see that it was Jordan Wheeler.

"What do you mean 'not my decision'?" Markus said in disgust.

"With her mother and Joey dead," Jordan said, "I'm now Serenity's legal guardian until she turns eighteen."

"What?!" the couple said in unison. Serenity never thought the day would come that she would have to live with Jordan Wheeler without Joey's protection. After everything he did to her family, now he was going to ruin her life even more.

"It's all here in black and white," Jordan said as he held up Lynn Wheeler's will, "It says 'after death, if there are no living blood relatives, then guardianship of Serenity Elizabeth Wheeler will be given over to her brother's father, Jordan until her eighteenth birthday'."

"No," Serenity whispered. Even in death, her mother was still ruining her life.

"Can I at least get a few more minutes with my girlfriend?" Markus said.

"Sure kid," Jordan said, "I still have to go to the bar, so I wouldn't worry until Serenity gets out of the hospital in a few days."

Jordan walked out. Markus turned back to his girlfriend.

"I don't care what the law says," Markus stated, "I'm not letting that monster near you!"

"Markus, we don't have a choice," Serenity said, "It's the law."

"I don't care," Markus said, "I already lost my parents. I don't want to lose you too."

"I know," Serenity said.

Markus leaned in and kissed Serenity. Not on the cheek this time, but on the lips. What surprised him was that Serenity didn't pull back or shove him away. She started kissing him back. The couple broke away after a minute of making out.

"Serenity," Markus said, "There's been something I've wanted to say to you for a really long time."

"What Markus?" Serenity asked, but she already knew what he was going to say next.

"Serenity," Markus said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Markus," Serenity said. Markus was surprised, but overjoyed to hear those words.

"And again," Markus said, "I'm sorry about Joey, and if you ever need a place to hide from that man, you know where to find me."

"Thank you Markus," Serenity said with tears in her eyes.

Markus left the room and went home. Serenity couldn't believe what had just happened. In one night, she lost both her brother and her freedom, but that wasn't going to stop her. As long as she had Markus and his friends, she was not going to give up.

**Chapter 3: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 4: A Year and a Half Later.**

* * *

Me: I know, it seems a little rushed, but I really want to get this story done soon. I only own the original Characters. I would also like to thank **white pedal** for letting me use her names for Mr Wheeler's first name and Serenity's middle name. Please Please Please review.


	4. A Year and a Half Later

**Chapter 4: A Year and a Half Later**

A year and a half has passed by since Joey died in the car accident. A year and a half since Jordan told Serenity that her mother left him as her legal guardian. And a year and a half since Markus and Serenity's first kiss in the hospital room when Markus first told Serenity that he loved her. Markus vowed that he would always be there for Serenity, and he was.

But that still didn't make her life very much easier. Serenity was now living with Joey's abusive alcoholic father, who, according the Lynn Wheeler's will, was now her stepfather. Every day, when Serenity was at home, Jordan would come home drunk and beat the living Hell out of her. Serenity would then retreat to her bedroom and wait until the cover of dark before she would even attempt to sneak out of the house and to Markus's apartment.

Markus, who began to expect this as a daily routine, would stay up for hours waiting for her, and when she arrived, Markus would set Serenity on the couch, get the first aid kit, and tend to her wounds. Being an Eagle Scout, Markus was an expert in first aid. He was extremely worried about her and he was determined to make Serenity's suffering stop. And tonight was the night he was going to do it.

One night, Serenity came over with a few bruises and a cut on her cheek. She knocked on Markus's door and waited for him to answer. Markus opened the door.

"Hey Serenity," Markus said, "You're here earlier than last night."

"I snuck out as soon as I could," Serenity said, "I walked past Jordan in the recliner and he was fast asleep. I quietly crept out the front door and ran here as fast as I could."

Serenity ran into Markus's arms. Markus held her closely as she cried on his chest.

"I don't want this to go on anymore, Markus," Serenity sobbed, "I want it to stop!"

"Why don't we go inside," Markus suggested, "It's cold out here and I need to clean that cut on your face."

"Okay," Serenity said as she broke away from her boyfriend and followed him into his apartment.

Markus set Serenity down on the couch and, as expected, got the first aid kit. He looked at the cut and started talking to Serenity.

"So," Markus said, "How'd you get that cut?"

"I was just doing my homework and he came home drunk, as usual, and punched me because I was in his way. I fell and cut myself on the corner of the table."

Serenity winced as Markus sprayed disinfectant on her cut. He then put a Band-Aid on her and stood up. He turned around and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I swear!" Markus began, "If that man ever hurts you again, I'll kill him!"

"Markus don't say things like that!" Serenity said, "I lost Joey! I don't want to lose you too!"

Markus sighed at what Serenity said to him. Those were the same words he said about her and his parents a year and a half ago. Markus sat down and hugged Serenity closely.

"But I don't want to lose you," Markus said, "We have to do something."

"But what can we do?" Serenity asked.

Markus stopped hugging Serenity and just cuddled with her.

"We could leave," Markus suggested.

"What?" Serenity asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"There's nothing left here for either of us," Markus said, "I have a car and a credit card that my grandparents pay for. Let's leave and never come back."

"Where would we go?" Serenity asked.

"Anywhere but here," Markus said, "As long as we have each other, we have a home."

"But what about Josh and Chelsea?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, right," Markus said, "I forgot about them."

Josh and Chelsea were the only family Markus and Serenity had, even though they weren't really family. Markus could ask them to come with him and Serenity, except that Chelsea was pregnant with Josh's baby, and it wasn't a good idea for her to travel in her condition.

"Tomorrow morning," Markus said, "we'll tell Josh and Chelsea that we're leaving. They'll understand."

"Okay," Serenity said.

"But for now," Markus continued, "we have the whole night to ourselves."

"That sounds good to me," Serenity said as she leaned in and began kissing Markus.

This kissing session was different from the others they had in the past. It was passionate, and loving. The kissing session eventually led to Markus's bedroom, where they went to the next level in their relationship, love-making. When the intimacy was over, Serenity lied on Markus's chest, his arms around her. And for the first time in a year and a half, not since she saw Joey in the train station, Serenity cried tears of joy.

"Markus," Serenity said.

"Yeah?" Markus said.

"I love you," Serenity said.

"I know," Markus said, "I love you too, Serenity. I always have, and I always will."

* * *

The next morning, Markus packed up his stuff and loaded it into the back of his Aztek. Serenity waited in the passenger seat for him. After he loaded the last of the stuff he wanted to take with them, Markus jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. He drove off and headed for Josh and Chelsea's place. Along the way, he and Serenity talked about the previous night.

"I hope last night wasn't weird," Markus said with worry.

"Actually," Serenity said, "It was wonderful."

"Not bad for our first time together," Markus said, "Please tell me it was your first time too."

"If it wasn't," Serenity said, "I would've told you."

"Good point," Markus said with relief.

Fifteen minutes later, Markus and Serenity arrived at Josh and Chelsea's place. There, they said they're goodbyes.

"You take care of yourself, okay?" Serenity said to Chelsea.

"I will," Chelsea said.

"And take care of the baby," Serenity said, "never ever stop loving him."

"I will never stop," Chelsea said, "If I didn't want the baby, I wouldn't have done it with Josh."

"Way'ta go Markus!" Josh said to his so-called brother, "I knew you had it in you."

"Thanks Josh," Markus said with irritation.

"Anyways," Josh said, "You be careful out in the real world, okay?"

"I will," Markus said, "And don't worry about Serenity. She's in good hands."

The four friends said they're final goodbyes and Markus and Serenity left. Little did they know, at that very moment, someone was discovering that they left for some reason, and he was going to hunt them down and kill them, no matter what.

**Chapter 4: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 5: The Happy News.**

* * *

Me: I really wanted to write this chapter so much that it bugged me, but here it is. I hope you like it. A little credit goes to white pedal for Mr Wheeler's first name. I only own the OC's. Please review already!


	5. The Happy News

**Chapter 5: The Happy News**

Markus and Serenity drove for days. Only stopping for either gas, food, restroom breaks, or for the night. Sometimes if Markus was awake enough, he would drive all through the night and then rest for a few hours before he continued driving. He was determined to put as much distance as possible between them and Jordan. When Markus and Serenity did stop for the night, they stayed in motels and went under his grandparents' last names, just in case the police were looking for them too.

While staying at the motels, Serenity would sleep in the bed and Markus would sit in a chair by the window and be on the lookout. The couple did manage to get some times to themselves, but only a few intimate moments. One night, while they were staying in a motel just outside of Los Angeles, Markus decided to sleep in the bed and cuddle Serenity since she needed a lot of comfort. But tonight was going to be different, because within the next two nights, Markus and Serenity are going to discover something that will impact the rest of their lives.

As Serenity lied on the bed, cuddled up to Markus, she began to have an ache in her stomach. A few minutes later, Serenity went into the bathroom and started vomiting. This woke Markus up, and as expected, he was concerned. He went to the bathroom to check on her.

"Serenity," he said, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Serenity said in the middle of a vomit, "I just…feel really sick in my stomach."

Markus went over and felt her forehead.

"You don't feel warm," Markus said puzzled, "so what do you think is wrong?"

"I don't…know" Serenity said.

Markus then realized what the reason might be for why Serenity was vomiting without a fever.

"I think I know," Markus said nervously.

"What?" Serenity asked before vomiting again.

"Serenity, honey," Markus said as he kneeled down, "I think you might be pregnant."

"What?!" Serenity said in shock.

"Well think about it," Markus said, "We did…you know…do it before we left Domino and a few times between here and there. And we didn't use protection the whole time. So, why not?"

Serenity stopped vomiting and started to cry. She threw herself into Markus's arms and cried tears of joy. Markus didn't know they were tears of joy, so he tried to comfort her.

"It's okay," Markus said, "We'll get through this together."

"I'm not sad," Serenity said, "I just really happy. We're gonna have a baby."

"Yeah," Markus said, "We're gonna have a baby."

Then Markus realized how serious it was.

"We're gonna have a baby!" He said in realization, "Oh man!"

Markus broke away from Serenity and walked over to the armchair next to the bed. He sat down and put his hand on his head.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father!" Markus said, "How did this happen?!"

"Well, it's like you said before," Serenity said, "We did it the night before we left Domino, and a few times between here and then."

"I know how it happened!" Markus snapped, "I just don't believe it."

"Well you don't need to yell at me about it!" Serenity snapped back as she began to cry.

"Serenity, no," Markus said as he got out of the chair, "Please don't be upset. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry."

"Then why am I so angry and sad and scared?" Serenity asked as Markus hugged her closely.

"My best guess is that it's the mood swings," Markus said, "Your maternal instincts are kicking in. But don't worry. I won't snap at you again."

"Then why did you yell at me?!" Serenity asked.

"I guess I'm just worried," Markus said, "You know how I am. I worry about you. Now I have two lives besides mine to worry about. I just don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"Well we don't really know if I really am pregnant," Serenity said.

The next morning, Serenity and Markus visited a pharmacy and picked up an at-home pregnancy test. When Serenity took the test the following evening, her suspicions were justified. Her test was positive. Serenity was pregnant with Markus's baby.

"Oh boy," Markus said when Serenity told him, "I…I don't know what to say."

"How about 'way'ta go'," Serenity said, "because that's what I want to say to you. Way'ta go, Dad."

"I guess same to you," Markus said to his girlfriend, "Mom."

"We're gonna be great parents, Markus," Serenity said, "And I know you're gonna be a great father."

"But what if I mess up," Markus said, "And I end up like Jordan?"

"Markus," Serenity said, "You're not going to end up like Jordan. The difference between him and you is that he didn't care about his family, and you do."

"Thanks, Rene," Markus said, "And even though I never met her, judging by what you've told me about her, you are definitely going to be a better mother than yours."

"Thanks honey," Serenity said, "but what should we name it?"

"If it's a girl, how about Cassie?" Markus suggested.

"That's a cute name," Serenity said, "But what if it's a boy?"

"Good question," Markus said, "Well, I came up with the girl name. How about you come up with the boy name. But may I suggest Markus Junior?"

"Actually," Serenity said, "I was thinking Joey."

"Oh," Markus said, "After your big brother. Why not? It might be a good idea to honor his memory by naming our child after him."

"My thoughts exactly," Serenity said, "But where did you come up with the name Cassie?"

"I've just always liked it," Markus said.

"You're just a big softy," Serenity joked.

"What can I say?" Markus asked, "underneath this Vibranium-Adamantium alloy hard exterior is a very sensitive guy."

"I don't understand that reference," Serenity said, "But I get the idea."

"I'll explain later," Markus said, "But since we're gonna be parents, there's something I want to ask you."

"What?" Serenity asked.

"Serenity Elizabeth Wheeler," Markus said as he got on one knee and took Serenity's hand, "will you marry me?"

"Markus," Serenity said, "Y…yes, of course."

Markus shot up from the floor, and took Serenity in his arms.

"I love you Serenity," Markus said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Markus," Serenity said, also with tears in her eyes.

"I know," Markus said.

'She's mine at last' Markus thought as he and Serenity kissed passionately. He finally had the love of his life, and she was carrying his child. Markus knew there would be obstacles ahead of him and Serenity, but for right now, he was experiencing the happiest moment of his life.

**Chapter 5: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 6: The Wedding.**

* * *

Me: Well, here's the new chapter. I know, Serenity's pregnant at seventeen, but it's still romantic isn't it. I would like to thank **white pedal** for her names for Mr. Wheeler's first name, and Serenity's nickname and middle name. I only own the OC's. Please read and review.


	6. The Wedding

**Chapter 6: The Wedding**

Markus looked through the Los Angeles phone book for wedding chapels. He found one called the Heaven on Earth Wedding Chapel. He then went onto the internet and did a background check on it. If he and Serenity were going to be married, he wanted it to be legal, especially since their wedding day was going to be on the same day as Serenity's eighteenth birthday, the day that she would officially be free of her stepfather. After the background check, Markus called for Serenity. The room they were staying in this time was a very expensive hotel room. Markus actually maxed out one of his credit cards to get it.

"Serenity," Markus called to his fiancé, "could you come here please."

"Sure," Serenity said as she walked in from the other room, "what is it?"

"I think I found the perfect wedding chapel," Markus said as he showed Serenity his laptop, "It's called the Heaven on Earth Wedding Chapel."

"It looks nice Markus," Serenity said, "but I always imagined my wedding at a church, me surrounded by my family and close friends."

"I know honey," Markus said, "But that's not an option. We're on the run, remember?"

"Oh, right," Serenity said with disappointment.

"I'll tell you what," Markus said, "When we renew our vows in a few years, I promise you'll get a big church ceremony, okay?"

"Okay," Serenity said, perking up a little, "But when are we gonna have it?"

"I was thinking on your eighteenth birthday," Markus said. He was already eighteen, but Serenity wasn't yet.

"But that means I'll have to wait three more days," Serenity said.

"I know," Markus said, "But I want to do it legally. The law states that we can't get married until we're eighteen and/or we have permission from our parents or legal guardians, and I don't think we should call Jordan and tell him we're getting married."

"Okay," Serenity said, "I guess I can wait three more days."

"That's my girl," Markus said.

The next three days went by rather quickly, and on Serenity's eighteenth birthday, she and Markus went to the Heaven on Earth Wedding Chapel to start their new lives together as husband and wife.

"Do you take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband," the minister said to Serenity, "To love and to cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Serenity said.

"And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife," the minister said to Markus, "To love and to cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Markus said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister finally said to them, "You may now kiss the bride."

"I love you," Markus said as he took Serenity in his arms and passionately kissed her.

Markus and Serenity went back to their hotel. They didn't have an intimate moment because neither one of them wanted to hurt the baby. Instead, Markus cuddled Serenity as he channel surfed through the TV stations. One news story caught their eyes.

"In other news," the anchorwoman, "California State Police are still on the lookout for Serenity Wheeler. Miss Wheeler was last seen at her home in Domino City, when her stepfather, Jordan, called in that she was missing. Also, Mr. Wheeler suspects that Serenity was in fact kidnapped by her boyfriend, Markus Maack. We spoke to Mr. Wheeler yesterday and this is what he had to say."

An image of Jordan appeared on the screen.

"I just want my little girl back," Jordan said, pretending to cry, "She's all I have left of her mamma. Please, God, help her come home safely."

"If anyone has any information regarding Serenity Wheeler, or her boyfriend, Markus Maack," the anchorwoman continued, "Please notify the California State Police."

Markus turned off the TV and held Serenity tightly.

"Oh God," Serenity cried, "No. This can't be happening."

"First thing tomorrow," Markus said, "I have to visit someone, and then we head for Nevada, Okay."

"Okay," Serenity said, "But who do you have to visit?"

"You'll see," Markus said.

**Chapter 6: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 7: A Walk Down Memory Lane.**

* * *

Me: Well, here's chapter 6. Only five chapters left. I would like to give credit to **white pedal** for her name for Mr. Wheeler's first name. I only own the OC's. Please read and review.


	7. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Chapter 7: A Walk Down Memory Lane**

Markus drove the Aztek to a cemetery in the heart of Los Angeles. Serenity was confused about why they were driving to a cemetery. Markus stopped the car in the heart of the cemetery and walked over to a headstone. Serenity gasped when she saw the last name written on it. It was Maack, Markus's last name. Then it hit her. Markus wanted to visit the gravesite of his dead parents. Their bodies were never found among the wreckage, but since they were both born in Los Angeles, a headstone was erected there in loving memory of them. Markus walked over to the grave marker and laid two red roses in front of it. He then started talking to the headstone.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Markus said, "It's your favorite son. Heck, I was your only son, but you guys always said 'but you're still our favorite'."

Markus began to sob.

"I'm sorry that things happened the way they did," Markus said as he flashed back.

**Flashback:**

_Markus heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it. The person who was at the door was his grandmother. She looked very sad._

"_Hey Grandma," Markus said, "What brings you here?"  
_

"_Actually Markus," his grandmother said, "I have extremely bad news."_

"_What?" Markus asked._

"_The plane that your mom and dad were on…" She began._

"_Yeah?" Markus asked._

"_The plane crashed," his grandmother said, "There weren't any survivors."_

"_What?" Markus said in disbelief, "No! You're lying!"_

"_I wish I were, Markus," she said, "I really do. But I'm not."_

"_No!" Markus said as his grandmother hugged him. Tears began to flow from his eyes._

**End Flashback.**

"I promise you guys," Markus said, "I'm going to make sure that I don't lose anyone close to me ever again. I wish you guys were here. I wish you guys got to meet Serenity. I wish you guys could meet our unborn child. And I hope you're not ashamed of me because of that last part. But wherever you guys are now, I hope you're proud of the man your son has become."

Markus stood up. Serenity walked over to him and hugged him closely.

"You must miss them," she said.

"Not a day goes by that I don't think about them," Markus said, "I wish you could've met them. You would've loved them, and I'm sure they would've loved you."

Serenity and Markus walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Tell me about them," Serenity said.

"Mom was a little overprotective of me," Markus began, "Dad on the other hand, he was a little bossy, but he still loved me. He was the reason I became a Boy Scout and made Eagle. He told me to never give up on myself because he never gave up on me. The crash happened before I made Eagle, but I never gave up because I knew that's what he and Mom would've wanted."

"They would've been proud of you," Serenity said as she put her arm around her husband.

"They were great parents," Markus said.

"And we will be too," Serenity said, "We just have to learn from their example."

Markus looked at Serenity and placed his hand on her stomach.

"You are my whole world, Rene," Markus said, "I'm not going to lose you or the baby. I promise"

"And I'm not going to lose you," Serenity said. She then looked at her stomach, "Either of you."

Markus and Serenity leaned in and kissed. After a few minutes of kissing and then just staring at the grave marker for his parents, Markus and Serenity got back in the car and drove off. Little did they know, someone was following them. But was this person friend or foe.

**Chapter 7: Complete. Next Update: Captured.**

* * *

Me: I know, the chapter's short, but i felt like it had to be done. Once again, I would like to thank white pedal for her names for Mr. Wheeler's first name and Serenity's nickname. I own only the OC's. Please read and review.


	8. Captured

**Chapter 8: Captured**

As Markus and Serenity headed for the California/Nevada state line, they felt uneasy. Now that they knew they were being hunted, it was only a matter of time before the police found them. If they were caught, Markus would be sent to jail and would not be allowed to see Serenity ever again, and Serenity would be sent back to Jordan, who would no doubt kill her and the baby. But they knew that if they managed to cross the state line before the police found them, they would be safe. But even if the police stopped looking for them, it wouldn't mean that Jordan would. He probably wouldn't rest until they were both dead, and they knew it.

Little did Markus and Serenity knew, there was someone following them. This person knew them, and he was determined to catch up to Markus and Serenity. But it was unknown if his intentions were pure or tainted.

Markus drove closer to the state line. He drove the speed limit for two reasons. He wanted to stay inconspicuous, and, because of Serenity's little bun in the oven, he didn't want to get into an accident. He briefly looked over at Serenity. She was lying in the chair with the back all the way down, facing away from Markus. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night because of her morning sickness, so she was sleeping in the car.

'She deserves a little extra sleep,' Markus thought. He then reached over with his right hand, and stroked Serenity from her shoulder to her hip and back again several times. She then woke up.

"Mmm, that feels nice," she said softly.

Markus let out a great sigh.

"You okay?" Serenity asked him as she turned towards him on her other side.

"Yeah," Markus said, "I've just been thinking a lot."

"About what?" Serenity asked.

"A lot of stuff," Markus said, "like where are we gonna go after we get out of California? But also, I can't shake the feeling that we're being followed."

"Followed?" Serenity said, "By who?"

"I don't know," Markus said, "I just feel like someone's following us. And if there's one thing that Star Wars has taught me, it's always trust your feelings."

"That's a good philosophy," Serenity said, "But it's still from a movie."

"So?" Markus asked, "Star Wars is still the greatest movie franchise of all time."

"Can we just get back to the original subject?" Serenity asked.

"Sure," Markus said.

"So you think we're being followed, right?" Serenity said.

"Yeah," Markus said.

"Markus, it's probably nothing," Serenity said, "We're fine."

"I guess you're right," Markus said, "It's probably nothing."

Even though Markus said that, he still couldn't shake the feeling that he and his new wife were being followed.

Later that evening, they stopped at a motel for the night. Serenity was tired of being cooped up in a motel room for every time they stopped, so she decided to go out and do something. Markus of course protested at first.

"You can't go out there Serenity," Markus said, "It's too dangerous."

"Markus," Serenity said, "I can't stay in a motel room every night until we get to Nevada. I need to get out and get some fresh air. Not just for me, but for the baby too."

Markus sighed.

"Okay," he finally said, "I guess now that we're husband and wife, we have to learn to compromise. We need groceries anyways."

"Okay," Serenity said, "I'll go out and get some groceries, and you stay here."

"Alright," Markus said, "you just be careful, and be on your guard at all times."

"I will," Serenity said, "don't worry."

Serenity kissed Markus and left. A half hour later she came back to the motel and there were police cars all around the building. She then saw a police officer forcefully put someone in the back of one of the cars. It looked like…

"Markus!" she shouted as she realized her husband was being arrested.

Serenity dropped the groceries she was carrying and began to run towards the police cars. But something happened. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a wall.

"Hey!" she shouted, "Let me go!"

"Serenity!" the person said in a hushed voice, "Quiet!"

"Wait!" Serenity said, "How do you know my name?!"

Serenity looked up and saw that it was Josh.

"Josh!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice as she hugged her surrogate brother.

"How you doin' kiddo?" Josh asked.

"Fine," Serenity said, "But what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you guys," Josh said, "I tracked you as far as L.A. and I've been following you guys ever since."

"Markus was right," Serenity said, and then gasped in realization, "Markus! We have to do something, Josh!"

"We can't help him now," Josh said, "We'll follow them to the police station. Then we'll bust him out."

"Okay," Serenity said with tears in her eyes as she and Josh watched as the police took the father of her unborn child away.

* * *

Meanwhile in Domino City, Jordan Wheeler received a phone call.

"This is Jordan Wheeler," he said into the receiver.

"_Mr. Wheeler,"_ the person on the other line said, _"this is Sheriff Bracket of the South Lake Tahoe Police Department."_

"Yes?" Wheeler said.

"_I'm calling to tell you that we just apprehended Markus Maack, your stepdaughter's boyfriend," _Sheriff Bracket said, _"Although now he's claiming to be her husband."_

"Interesting," Wheeler said, "I'll be there in two days."

"_Very well, sir,"_ Sheriff Bracket said, _"Have a wonderful evening."_

"Oh, I will," Wheeler said before hanging the phone up and taking a sip from his beer bottle.

He finally tracked them down. And he wasn't going to rest until the daughter of the woman who ruined his life was dead. Same for her husband.

**Chapter 8: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 9: Rescue Operation.**

* * *

Me: Well, here's chapter 8. I've decided that there are going to be more chapters than I originally planned to make. I would once again like to thank white pedal for her name for Mr. Wheeler's first name. I only own the OC's. Please Review Already!


	9. Rescue Operation

**Chapter 9: Rescue Operation**

Serenity and Josh drove Markus's car and followed the police cars closely. Close enough to know where they were going, but not so close that they attract unwanted attention. They followed them all the way to the police station. They watched as the police took Markus into the station.

"So what do we do?" Serenity asked.

"We go back to the motel," Josh said, "and we get some stuff."

Serenity's stomach began to ache.

"Josh," she said, "do you have a plastic bag or something."

"Yeah, why?" Josh asked.

"Because I'm gonna throw up," Serenity said.

"Whoa!" Josh exclaimed before giving Serenity a plastic grocery bag.

Serenity vomited into the bag and then she went outside and threw the bag into a trash can. When she got back in the car, Josh was a little concerned.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Serenity said, "just morning sickness."

"You mean you're pregnant?!" Josh said with wide eyes.

"Yepp," Serenity said, "I'm a month and a half along."

"And Markus is the father?" Josh said.

"Yeah," Serenity said.

"Wow!" Josh said, "Didn't know he had it in him."

"Let's just go get the stuff and come back here to rescue my husband already!" Serenity said.

"You guys are married too?!" Josh said in amazement.

"Just drive!" Serenity yelled at him.

Josh drove the car back to the motel and got the stuff he was talking about. Two smoke bombs and three bulletproof vests.

* * *

Meanwhile in the police station, two officers were giving Markus the good cop-bad cop routine.

"Why'd ya do it, kid?" the bad cop asked him, "Wanted to have a little fun or something?"

"I did it to save her life!" Markus yelled.

"Save her life?" the good cop asked, "from whom?"

"Her stepfather," Markus said.

"Could you step out into the hall please, Mike?" the good cop said.

"Sure," the bad cop said before stepping out into the hall.

"Look, Mark," the good cop said.

"It's Markus," Markus corrected him.

"Sorry. Markus," the cop said, "I don't think you realize how serious this is. You're being charged with assault and kidnapping. If you just tell us where Serenity is, we can all walk away from this and you can go home…under probation of course."

"I'm not selling out my own wife," Markus said, "I'm not that low."

They then heard the sound of a window breaking. The whole police station was then engulfed in a thick, but nontoxic smoke. Markus heard a few punches thrown as the police officer stepped out into the hallway. He then saw the shadow of the police officer being punched by someone else. When the door opened, Serenity and Josh stepped into the room. He got up and took his wife in a loving embrace. They then exchanged a kiss.

"Serenity!" Markus said, "You came for me."

"You saved my life once," Serenity said, "I figured I should do the same. Now let's get out of here."

"Wait! Josh?!" Markus said as he noticed his best friend, "What are you doing here?!"

"It's a long story," Josh said, "But right now we need to get you outta here."

"Right," Markus said, "Let's go!"

The trio ran out the back of the police station and hopped into Markus's car. They fastened their seatbelts and drove off. The police were getting ready to shoot at them, but Markus, Serenity, and Josh were already too far out of range.

"Did you catch the license plate number?" the captain asked one of the officers.

"No sir," the officer said.

"IDIOT!" the captain shouted.

Markus drove as fast as he could towards the highway, and after reaching it, he slowed down to the speed limit.

"I think we lost them," Serenity said.

"You shouldn't have come for me," Markus said to his wife, "It was stupid. It was dangerous, Serenity. You're too important to me with that baby growing inside of you."

"Markus," Serenity said.

"You need to be smart about these things," Markus said, "I heard the serif talk on the phone with Jordan. He's on his way here now! We're all in great danger because of me."

Tears began to roll down from Serenity's face. Markus then put his arm around her and cuddled her as he drove.

"It's okay, sweetie," Markus said, "I didn't mean to yell at you. Besides, we're safe now."

Markus looked at Josh in his rear-view mirror.

"So, Josh," Markus said, "Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"Mind telling me how you and Serenity are gonna be parents?" Josh said.

"Oh you found out, huh," Markus said, "I'll tell you when we get out of California."

**Chapter 9: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 10: The Sad Truth.**

* * *

Me: I know this this chapter's short, but I had to get it up tonight somehow. I would once again like to thank **white pedal** for her name for Mr. Wheeler's first name. I only own the OC's. REVIEW ALREADY!


	10. The Sad Truth

**Chapter 10: The Sad Truth**

Jordan drove up to the police station. He parked his car, got out, and went into the police station. He started talking to the officer at the front desk.

"Hi," he said, "My name is Jordan Wheeler and I'm here to speak with Sheriff Bracket."

"Let me check," the officer said as he checked his computer, "Ah yes, here it is. I'll let him know you're here."

The officer pushed the button on his intercom.

"Sheriff Bracket," the officer said, "Jordan Wheeler is here."

"Send him in," Sheriff Bracket said on the other end.

Jordan walked out of the waiting room and into Sheriff Bracket's office.

"Ah, Mr. Wheeler," Bracket said, "Please come in."

"So, do you have any news about my stepdaughter?" Wheeler asked, pretending to care.

"Yes, we do" Bracket said, "She was actually last seen here."

"Here?" Wheeler said.

"Yes," Bracket said, "when we took Markus Maack into custody, Serenity and someone else busted him out. We're still looking for them. They were last seen heading east in a maroon 2001 Aztek."

"Okay," Wheeler said, "Thank you for your time."

Wheeler walked out of the police station, got back into his car, and started driving east. His search and destroy mission was on.

* * *

Twenty-two Hours Earlier:

Markus, Serenity, and Josh were having dinner at a diner in the middle of nowhere. Josh was explaining his story of why he was following them.

"So, I heard that Jordan was looking for you guys," Josh said, "and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thank you, Josh," Markus said.

"I tracked you guys as far as L.A. and I've been following you two ever since," Josh said.

"See, I told you someone was following us," Markus said to Serenity.

"Yeah, you were right," Serenity said to Markus before turning her attention back to Josh, "But what about Chelsea?"

Josh hung his head in despair.

"Chelsea died in childbirth," Josh said with grief.

"Josh, we're so sorry," Markus said. Chelsea was the closest thing that Markus and Serenity had to a sister, and now she was gone.

"And the baby?" Serenity asked.

"It was a boy," Josh said, "his name's Logan."

"What happened to him?" Markus asked.

"After Chelsea died," Josh said, "I was sad, but I wanted to do something right. I figured I'd follow you guys and help you out. So I left Logan with Chelsea's parents. They made me promise I'd come back to take care of him because he already lost his mother, and if he lost his father too, then after Chelsea's parents die, he would be alone."

"You did the right thing," Markus said.

"Yeah," Josh said, "Take care of Serenity, Markus. You don't realize how important she is to you…until you lose her."

"I will," Markus said.

"So what now?" Serenity asked.

"Figured we'd keep heading east," Markus said, "The more distance we put between us and Jordan, the better."

"Okay," Serenity said, "Excuse me, Markus. I have to go to the bathroom."

Markus let Serenity out of the booth and she walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh, by the way, Markus," Josh said, "I went to Jordan's house soon after he left and I found this inside."

Josh reached into his pocket and took out a Duel Monster card. He then handed it to Markus. Markus's eyes went wide.

"Is this…" He said.

"Yeah," Josh said, "I thought I might give it to Serenity as a wedding present, but I think you should give it to her."

"Okay," Markus said.

A few minutes later, Serenity stepped out of the bathroom, walked back over to the booth, and sat down next to Markus. She noticed the card in Markus's hand.

"What's that?" Serenity asked.

"Josh found it in Jordan's house," Markus said, "He wanted me to give it to you."

Markus handed Serenity the card. She looked at it and immediately burst into tears. The card was the Red Eyes Black Dragon card that once belonged to her brother, Joey.

"I've been looking everywhere for this card ever since the accident," Serenity said with tears in her eyes, "Thank you, both of you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Joey would've wanted you to have it," Markus said.

"By the way, you both should here this," Josh said, "I've been looking into the case about Jordan gaining custody of you, Serenity, and there's reason to believe that he forged your mom's will."

"What?!" Serenity said, "Why would he want custody of me if he hates me?!"

"My guess is to get back at your mom for having the affair that led to your conception," Josh said.

"That would make sense," Markus said, "and the only reason he's after us is because he found out we left for some reason and he thought we found out about him forging the will."

"He's after us for something we didn't even know about," Serenity said with worry.

"Well now we know," Markus said, "And I'm sure he's not gonna stop looking for us."

"I'm coming with you guys," Josh said.

"But what about Logan?" Markus asked.

"His grandparents said they'd take care of him 'til I got back," Josh said, "But right now, I want to make sure you guys are safe. And since you guys can't use your credit cards without being tracked by the police, dinner's on me."

"Thanks Josh," Markus said, "For that and more."

After Josh paid for the food, he, Markus and Serenity got back in the car and continued to drive east. Now knowing that the person who they knew was looking for them was also hunting them.

**Chapter 10: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 11: Kidnapped.**

* * *

Me: Here's where things start to get interesting. I would once again like to thank white pedal for her name for Mr. Wheeler's first name. I only own the OC's. Is it too much to ask for more than one review per chapter!


	11. Kidnapped

**Chapter 11: Kidnapped**

Markus, Serenity, and Josh continued to drive east. They only stopped when it was absolutely necessary. Markus would drive most of the time, with Serenity in the passenger's seat, but other times, Josh would drive and Markus and Serenity would sit in the back and cuddle. Markus liked to cuddle Serenity. It reminded him of a time when there was only their love. No running, no Jordan, and no being hunted. Just them and their love for each other. He knew that things may never go back to the way they were before, but he didn't care as long as he and Serenity were together, and he was going to do everything in his power to protect Serenity, even at the cost of his own life.

Josh was happy for Markus and Serenity, but he was also sad. Seeing Markus and Serenity cuddle, it reminded him of when Chelsea was still alive and when they used to cuddle. To be honest, Josh was actually a little jealous of Markus. He still had his wife and they were expecting a baby of their own, while Josh lost his wife and his child was now in the hands of his dead wife's parents. But Josh didn't say anything that would make Markus and Serenity mad because he made them a promise, and that promise was that he'd watch out for them.

Serenity felt lucky that she had a loving husband and a surrogate brother to look after her, but she still missed her real brother. She remembered the day that she and Joey went to the beach. It was about a month before their mother divorced Jordan, and it was one of the greatest days of her life. It was at the end of that day that Joey and Serenity pinky-swore that they'd always look out for each other. Serenity hadn't gone back to that beach in eight years, when she and Markus scattered Joey's ashes a few days after she got out of the hospital after the car accident. Serenity knew that even though Joey was gone, he would always be with her.

Josh was driving the car, and Markus and Serenity were in the back seat cuddling. Josh looked back at them and then started talking to Markus.

"Hey Markus," Josh said, "We might want to stop for the night somewhere."

"I don't know, Josh," Markus said, "Oh, and try to be a little quieter. Serenity's sleeping."

"Sorry," Josh said in a hushed voice, "So why can't we stop for the night?"

"Because we're being hunted," Markus said, "We need to keep moving."

"But Markus," Josh said, "I'm tired of always being in this car all the time. I need some rest."

Markus hesitated at first, but then he agreed.

"Fine," Markus said, "We'll stop for the night. But only for tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Josh said.

They then took the exit ramp, found a motel, and checked in for the night. Later that evening, Markus did something that he will regret for the rest of his life.

"Josh and I are going out for supplies, Serenity," Markus said, "We'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay," Serenity said.

"Keep the door locked at all times," Markus said, "if the phone rings, don't answer it. If it's me who's calling, I'll let it ring once then call again. If anything happens, you run."

"Okay," Serenity said, "But Markus, what if you don't come back?"

"That's not gonna happen, Serenity," Markus said, "I will come back. I promise."

Markus then kissed Serenity and left. Serenity locked the door behind him. She then went back to the bed, lied down, and fell asleep. A half hour later, Serenity woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She got out of bed, crept over to the door, and looked out through the peephole. Serenity gasped when she saw who it was on the other side of the door. It was Jordan, and in he didn't look happy. He didn't look happy at all.

"I know you're in there!" Jordan shouted, "Come on out of there, girl!"

Serenity didn't say anything. She just began to slowly and quietly back away from the door. But before she could make it to the phone to call Markus, Jordan kicked the door in. He then began to slowly approach Serenity.

"I knew I'd find you eventually," Jordan said with a demented look in his eyes, "You're coming with me."

"No!" Serenity said, "You stay away from me."

Jordan noticed that Serenity was not acting like the coward he thought she was. She was acting like she was trying to protect something besides herself. He then noticed that her stomach was slightly larger than it was the last time he saw her.

"You little slut," Jordan said, "You went and got yourself knocked up."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," Serenity said.

"You're pregnant," Jordan said, "So, I take it the baby daddy isn't here? Good. Then he won't see me do this!"

Jordan then punched Serenity in the face, knocking her onto the floor unconscious. Jordan was absolutely disgusted. Now he wanted to kill Serenity even more now. Not just because she was pregnant, but because she was pregnant with the grandchild of the woman who ruined his life and stole his youth. But he wasn't going to kill her now. He wanted to kill Markus too. So he decided that he would take Serenity with him and wait for Markus to come and rescue her. Then he'd kill both of them together. He tied Serenity up, put her in his car, and left a note for Markus.

* * *

Markus and Josh came back and were in shock to find that the room was in ruins and that Serenity was missing. 'No! This cannot be happening!' Markus thought.

"Hey Markus," Josh said, "I found something."

"What is it?" Markus asked.

"It's a note," Josh said, "It says 'Markus. If you ever want to see your wife again, you'll do as the note says. Come to old abandoned factory on Sycamore. You'll find her there. Come alone or Serenity dies.'"

"Let's go," Markus said with hatred and rage in his heart.

Jordan had finally crossed the line. Markus decided then and there that he was going to do to Jordan what he told Serenity two months ago. He was going to kill Jordan.

**Chapter 11: Complete. Chapter 12: A Devastating Choice.**

* * *

Me: This is really getting intense, isn't it? I promise the next Chapter will be much longer. I would like to thank white pedal for letting me use her name for Mr. Wheeler's first name. I only own the OC's. Is it too much to ask for more reviews already?!


	12. A Devastating Choice

**Chapter 12: A Devastating Choice**

Markus drove on Sycamore Street, looking for the abandoned factory mentioned in the note. Josh was hiding in the back. Markus knew that the note said that if he didn't come alone, Serenity dies. But if Jordan didn't know that he wasn't alone, Markus would be able to have back up, and he was going to need him.

"It's probably a trap, Markus," Josh said.

"I know it's a trap," Markus said, "But I don't care. Jordan Wheeler dies tonight."

"Markus," Josh said, "Are you really sure you want to kill him?"

"I have to," Markus said, "It's the only way Serenity will ever be free of him."

"But if you kill him, she'll never trust you again," Josh said, "Killing Jordan will only make you sink to his level. Not to mention you'll be sent to prison for life. Do you really want your child to grow up knowing that their father went to jail for murder?"

Markus let out a great sigh.

"I guess not," Markus finally said, "But what else can we do?"

"How about this," Josh said, "When we get there, you go in and find Serenity. I wait out here in the car for five minutes and then call the police. Then I come in and try to help you guys. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like it might work," Markus said, "But remember. Don't call the police until five minutes after I go into the building. Actually, let's make it ten minutes for greater safety."

"Sounds good," Josh said.

Fifteen minutes later, they found the factory. Markus parked the car and unfastened his seatbelt.

"Remember," Markus said to Josh, "Don't call the police for ten minutes, or unless you here struggling of any kind. And go in through the back so he doesn't see you coming, okay.

"Got it," Josh said, "And Markus,"

"Yeah?" Markus said.

"Be careful," Josh said, "I already lost Chelsea. I don't want to lose you either, or for you to lose Serenity."

"Thanks, bro'," Markus said as he got out of the car, "God forbid we'll need one, but just in case, call an ambulance too."

Markus walked into the factory. He walked through the hallways for two minutes until he came to a large room. There was a single light on in the center of the room. In the light, he saw Serenity tied to a chair, her mouth duct-taped. She was still unconscious. Markus ran over to her and woke her up. Tears of joy ran down from her eyes when she woke to see that her husband came for her.

"It's okay, Serenity," Markus said as he gently peeled the duct-tape off her mouth, "I'm gonna get you outta here."

"Markus," Serenity said with tears in her eyes, "You came for me."

"Wild dinosaurs couldn't keep us apart," Markus said as he took out his Swiss Army Knife.

Markus extended the saw feature in his knife and began to saw on the rope. When Serenity was free, she and Markus stood up and embraced each other and exchanged a passionate kiss.

"I knew you'd come for me, Markus," Serenity said, "I just knew."

"So did I," said a voice from behind them. Serenity and Markus turned around to see who it was.

Jordan stepped out of the shadows and into the light, revealing himself.

"I knew that you'd come for this little slut," Jordan said, "So I set up this little trap for you."

"You stay away from her, Wheeler," Markus said as he held Serenity closely, "She's done nothing to you, so just let her go."

"She's done nothing to me?!" Jordan said, "WRONG!"

"Okay," Markus said, "What did she do to you?"

"Well, it's not really what she did to me. It's what her bitch of a mother did to me," Jordan said in anger, "Lynn had the affair that led to Serenity being born. She betrayed me, and I was force to spend my college money on doctor's appointments for a child that wasn't even mine."

"If Lynn had taken better care of herself while she was pregnant with me," Serenity said, "then you wouldn't have had to pay for my doctor's appointments!"

"Shut up!" Jordan snapped at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY WIFE THAT WAY!" Markus snapped back, "You're the reason she's always miserable! You forged Lynn's will so you could keep Serenity, only so you could torture her for revenge against Lynn!"

"You left out causing the car accident that killed Joey," Jordan said with a smirk.

"You killed Joey?!" Serenity said with tears of sorrow now in her eyes.

"Yes, I did," Jordan said, "I wanted to kill you both so I wouldn't always be reminded of what Lynn and I did. But luck was on your side and you survived, Serenity. Too bad I can't say the same for Joey."

"Shut up!" Serenity said as she rubbed her head against Markus's chest, "Just shut up!"

"And now you're carrying Lynn's grandchild," Jordan said, "The grandchild that should've been mine!"

Jordan then lunged at Serenity and Markus. Markus pushed Serenity away as Jordan grabbed him. They fell to the floor and began scuffling. Jordan grabbed Markus's neck and began to choke him. About thirty seconds later, Markus seemingly passed out, but he was only faking it. Jordan then directed his attention towards Serenity. He then pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and slowly approached Serenity.

"No," Serenity said, "Please."

"Now I'm gonna to do what I should've done years ago," Jordan said with hatred in his eyes.

Markus then stopped faking being passed out and quickly got up and ran towards Serenity and Jordan. He jumped between them and took the blow from Jordan's knife. He felt a white-hot pain in his stomach as the knife cut into him.

"NOOO!" Serenity yelled as she witnessed the love of her life being gutted.

Jordan pulled his knife out and directed his attention back towards Serenity. But before he could attack her, he found himself being swung around and punched in the face by Josh. Jordan fell to the floor unconscious. Josh looked over at Serenity, who was holding Markus.

"I called the police," Josh said, "They're on the way, with an ambulance too. But in the meantime, hold down on Markus's wound. The pressure should help slow the bleeding."

Serenity was balling her eyes out.

"Markus stay with us," Serenity said, "You're gonna be alright."

"Serenity," Markus said weakly, "If I don't make it, promise me that you'll take care of the baby and won't stop loving it."

"It's not going to come to that," Serenity said.

"Promise me!" Markus said.

"I promise," Serenity said.

Markus's eyes slowly closed as he lost consciousness.

"Markus?" Serenity said, "MARKUS!"

They heard police sirens outside. Police officers came into the room and handcuffed Jordan. They read him his rights and took him away. One of the officer's noticed Serenity, Markus, and Josh.

"GET THE MEDICAL TEAM IN HERE!" the officer shouted, "WE GOT A MAN DOWN!"

The paramedics ran into the room, hooked Markus up to oxygen, put him on the gurney, and took him out to the ambulance. Josh told the officers what happened as Serenity rode with Markus to the hospital.

**Chapter 12: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 13: Out of the Past.**

* * *

Me: Is this intense or what?! I would like to once again thank white pedal for letting me use her names for Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler's first names. I only own the OC's. white pedal is also the only one who's reviewed this story. If anyone else likes it, REWIEW IT ALREADY!


	13. Out of the Past

**Chapter 13: Out of the Past**

Markus was rushed to the hospital. His pulse was dropping, but it never flat lined. Serenity held his hand the whole way to the hospital. She was scared for him, but even more scared for her and the baby. If Markus dies, she would be left all alone to raise their child on her own.

Eventually, the ambulance pulled up to the hospital. The paramedics rushed Markus inside. A doctor came out and quickly examined him.

"We have to get him prepped for surgery not!" the doctor said.

Markus was then taken into the operating room. Another doctor took Serenity into another room for examination. After the examination, Serenity was told that she and her baby were fine. She then went to the waiting room to wait for news on Markus. A half hour later, the doctor came out. He looked relieved.

"How is he, Doctor?" Serenity asked.

"Your husband is fine, Mrs. Maack," the doctor said, "He lost a lot of blood, but no nerve damage or damage to his arteries or vital organs."

"Oh thank God!" Serenity said as she hugged the doctor. She then broke away, "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," the doctor said, "He's in the recovery room right now if you want to see him."

"Yes, please," Serenity said.

The doctor led Serenity to the recovery room that Markus was in.

"I should tell you," the doctor said, "He's still unconscious because he lost a lot of blood, so try not to wake him."

"Okay," Serenity said.

They finally reached the recovery room. Serenity walked over to Markus.

"I'll leave you two alone now," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Serenity said.

Serenity sat down in the chair next to Markus's bed. She put her hand on his hand and began to talk to him.

"Hey honey," Serenity said sweetly, "I just want you to know that we're free. Jordan was arrested. But if you plan on leaving me too, please know that I can't do this without you. I need you, Markus. We need you. Please don't leave us."

**Near Death Experience:**

_Markus stood somewhere alone. It was dark and cold._

"_Hello?" Markus said, "Where am I?"_

_Markus then heard a woman's voice._

"_You should be ashamed of yourself!" the voice said._

"_What?" Markus said._

_He looked to see a woman in her mid-forties. She had short, greyish-brown, curly hair, and she looked a little bit like Serenity._

"_You're Serenity's mother, aren't you?" Markus said, "You're Lynn."_

"_Yes, I am," Lynn said, "and I just want to say, how dare you, Markus Maack!"_

"_What are you talking about?" Markus asked._

"_You ruined Serenity's life by getting her pregnant!" Lynn said, "You've made her life miserable!"_

_Markus was absolutely disgusted._

"_I ruined her life?!" Markus said, "You're the one who made her be born with bad eyesight and need that operation!"_

"_You said it, Markus!" said a familiar voice. The voice was none other than…_

"_Joey!" Markus said._

"_Yeah, it's me," Joey said, "Good to see ya, Markus."_

"_Likewise, Joe'," Markus said._

"_And as for you, Ma," Joey said, now directing his attention to Lynn, "What kind of mother are you?! You were gonna let Serenity go blind for Government Support!"_

"_WHAT?!" Markus said._

"_I had no choice, Joseph," Lynn said, "I couldn't afford the operation. But Markus is the real monster here. He's the one who got your sister pregnant."_

"_He did it outta love!" Joey said, "And you and Dad had sex for fun! By the way Markus, congratulations."_

"_Thanks," Markus said._

"_You're congratulating him?!" Lynn said, "You should be furious with him!"_

"_Actually, I'm furious with you!" Joey said, "You claim to be a good mother, but you were a horrible mother! You didn't love me! You didn't even like me! Markus should actually follow HIS parents' example! Oh, and by the way Ma, they have something to say to you too!"_

"_Wait!" Markus said, "My parents are here too?!"_

_A flash of light occurred. When it faded, standing next to Joey were two other people. One was a man with blonde hair and looked like and older version of Markus. The other was a woman who had long brown hair and the same blue eyes Markus had. Tears ran down Markus's eyes._

"_Mom! Dad!" Markus said, "You're here!"_

"_Hey son," Markus's dad said._

_Markus ran to his parents and embraced them._

"_I never thought I'd see you guys again!" Markus said._

"_It's okay Markus," his mom said, "We're here."_

"_And I'm glad you are," Lynn said and Markus broke away from his parents, "Do you have any idea what your son has done?"_

"_We do," Markus's dad said, "And we've never been prouder."_

"_PROUDER?!" Lynn exclaimed._

"_Yes," Markus's mom said._

"_Markus," his dad said, "We saw what you did for Serenity these past two years, and we're very proud of you."_

"_So you're not mad that I got her pregnant?" Markus asked._

"_Well we were shocked at first," his mom said, "But you love her, and you both love the baby, and that's all that matters."_

"_Thanks Mom," Markus said, "you guys would love her too."_

"_We do love her, Markus," Markus's dad said, "Why do you think we sent her to you?"_

"_You sent her to me?" Markus said._

"_Yes, we did," Markus's mom said, "be happy honey. We'll always love you."_

"_And I'll always love you guys," Markus said._

"_And remember, son," his dad said, "The plane crash was NOT your fault."_

"_I know that now," Markus said, "but hearing you guys say it makes me feel a whole lot better."_

"_Lynn," Markus's dad said to Lynn, "You failed your family."_

"_But our son will not fail his," Markus's mom said._

"_We'll see," Lynn said as she burst into flames and disappeared._

"_Well," Joey said, "That was kind'a appropriate."_

"_You said it," Markus's dad said._

"_Thanks you guys," Markus said, "I'll never forget you. Any of you."_

"_We'll always be with you, Markus," his mom said._

"_Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad," Markus said, "And thank you the most, Joey. I promise I'll always take care of your sister and our baby."_

"_Good," Joey said, "Tell Serenity that we all say hi."_

"_I will," Markus said._

"_Return to her now, son," Markus's dad said._

"_Bye guys," Markus said, "Oh, and Dad. I made Eagle!"_

"_THAT'S MY BOY!" Markus's dad said as they were all engulfed in a flash of light._

**End of Near Death Experience:**

Markus began to stir. He opened his eyes and saw Serenity sitting next to him. She looked at him and began to cry tears of joy. Serenity hugged Markus gently, but closely. She was happy to know that no one, not even Jordan, could take Markus away from her.

"Joey and my parents say hi," Markus said.

**Chapter 13: Complete. Next Update: Final Chapter: The Beach.**

* * *

Me: Well, the next chapter is going to be the last, but it will not be the end of Serenity and Markus's story. They will return in "Transformers Prime: On the Run". I would like to once again thank white pedal for letting me use her names for Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler's first names. I only own the OC's. Review already. I want more than one review per chapter.


	14. The Beach

**Chapter 14: The Beach**

Markus was still in the hospital for the next few days, but Serenity never left his side. They were talking to each other when they got more good news.

"So my parents said they sent you to me," Markus said, explaining his near death experience from the previous night.

"Wait," Serenity said, "They sent me to you?"

"Yeah," Markus said.

"How?" Serenity asked.

"I guess they saw you from heaven, looked into your past, and decided you were right for me," Markus said.

"Well that was sweet of them," Serenity said.

"I know," Markus said, "Even in death, my parents still tried to set me up with girls. But I guess they chose right this time."

"Yeah," Serenity said.

"So," Markus said, "When I get out of here, we need to celebrate Jordan being arrested."

"Do you think he'll get out?" Serenity asked with a worried look on her face.

"Not a chance," said a voice coming from the hall.

A man in a leather jacket stepped in.

"I'm Detective Zoil with the California State Police," the man said, "We've taken the evidence to court and Jordan Wheeler has been found guilty of forgery, assault, kidnapping, attempted-murder, and the successful murder of his son, Joey. He's been sentenced to life in prison."

"Oh thank God," Serenity said as she hugged Markus.

"Yeah," Markus said, "The death sentence would be too good for that monster."

"I'm also happy to tell you that the assault and kidnapping charges against Markus have been dropped, and he will receive a pardon from the Governor, and his wrongfully administered criminal record will be destroyed," Detective Zoil said.

"Thank you, Detective Zoil," Markus said.

"Please, call me Lorenzo," Detective Zoil said.

Markus paused for a minute.

"Lorenzo Zoil," Markus finally said in a way that would have been followed by a sarcastic 'Really?'.

"Yeah," Detective Zoil said in embarrassment as he walked out of the hospital room.

"Wow," Markus said, "So, we're finally free of Jordan. So where are we gonna go next?"

"I'd like to go back to Domino," Serenity said, "Just for a day."

"Okaay," Markus said in confusion.

* * *

A few days later, Markus got out of the hospital. Then he and Serenity made their five-day drive back to Domino City. After they arrived, they visited a very special beach at sunset. It was the beach that Serenity and Joey went to as kids, and where Serenity and Markus scattered Joey's ashes after the car accident.

Serenity walked barefoot along the water. Her mind racing back to her childhood.

**Flashback:**

_Joey and Serenity are building a sand castle at sunset._

"What a great day_," Joey said, "We gotta come back here."_

"_But how," Serenity asked._

"Don't worry. Even_ if Mom and Dad do get divorced," Joey said, "And we do have to live apart, I'll still bring you back here some time."_

"_You promise?" Serenity asked._

"_Yeah. I promise," Joey said._

"_Pinky-swear?" Serenity asked as she held out her right pinky._

"_Sure," Joey said as he hooked his pinky up with Serenity's, "We'll always look out for each other."_

**End of Flashback:**

'Joey,' Serenity thought, 'wherever you are, I want you to know that you were the best big brother a little sister could have, and that I miss you…so much.'

Serenity began to cry softly. Markus walked up to her and put his left arm around her. He then put his hand on her stomach.

"You know, I've been thinking," Markus said, "Markus Junior is overrated. So if our baby is a boy, we'll go with your plan and name him Joey."

"Pinky-swear?" Serenity asked as she held out her right pinky.

"Sure," Markus said as he hooked his pinky up with Serenity's. He knew why she made him pinky-swear because she told him many times about the day she and Joey visited that beach.

After their pinky's unhooked, Markus took Serenity in his arms and kissed her passionately as the sun set behind them.

The End.

**Final Chapter: Complete. Next Story: Transformers Prime: On the Run.**

* * *

Me: Well, that's the end of my first Serenity story. But don't worry, theirs more to come in the adventures of Markus and Serenity I would like to thank white pedal again for letting me use her names for Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler's first names, as well as Serenity's middle name and nickname. I only own the OC's. Please review already!


End file.
